SAD LOVE STORY
by park jihyun125
Summary: PROLOG. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang yang kalian cintai tidak membalas dalam arti pandangannya? Hingga diakhir hidupnya ia dapat tersenyum setelah cintanya terbalas dan sedih karena berpisah. Summary Gaje
1. Chapter 1

**SAD LOVE STORY PROLOG**

**TITLE : SAD LOVE STORY**

**LEGHT : PROLOG OF (?)**

**AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, HUMOR(MAYBE?)  
**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN a.k.a KAI, OH SEHUN, EXO**

**PAIRING : UNTUK SAAT INI HUNKAI/SEKAI. SEIRING WAKTU AKAN **

** BERTAMBAH**

**DISCLAIMER : ANNYEONG ALL, SAENG BWA FF BRU. FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM SAD LOVE STORY JUGA, TAPI INI MURNI HSIL DARI OTAK JENIUS AUTHOR#NGEKSIS. BANYAK TYPOS YANG BERTEBARAN. SEMUA YANG ADA PADA CAST ADALAH MILIK TUHAN, DIRINYA SENDIRI DAN ORTU MASING2, KECUAL KAI#CULIKBAWAKERUMAH.**

**WARNING : YAOI, BOYSXBOYS **

**NO BASHING**

**.**

**JUST READ, LIKE AND COMMENT**

**SUMMARY: Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan perjalanan tentang seorang namja yang berusaha menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh orang yang dicintai. Hingga takdir yang mempersatukan mereka dan memisahkan kembali. Rahasia besar yang tersimpan dengan rapat. Bumi dan langit sebagai saksi kisah cinta mereka. Apakah mereka bersatu atau memilih jalan dan cinta masing2?**

**Prolog**

"**Do eomma, dimana jaketku?" "YAK Park Chanyeol jangan hanya tidur saja" "Byun Baekhyun jangan bernyanyi didalam kamar mandi cepatlah sedikit" "KYAA jangan dorong-dorong ,aku sedang memasak" Begitulah kegiatan EXO-K di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Dimulai dari namja berkulit seputih susu yang sibuk mencari jaketnya yang dikenal dengan nama oh sehun, sang magnae. Namja setinggi tiang jemuran yang baru menyelesaikan kegiatan mari-tidur-kembali-diatas-meja-makan bernama park chanyeol yang memiliki tinggi diatas orang-orang normal dan merupakan happy virusnya EXO. "...NAWA NEONEUN HAN SAENGMYEONG INGEOL~" kemudian dua orang namja yang berteriak teriak gaje(?) salah satunya byun baekhyun. Namja yang memiliki kulit tidak kalah dengan kim kibum sunbae sedang bernyanyi salah satu lagu mereka history didalam kamar mandi, hingga sang guardian marah-marah karena anaknya terlalu lama menginep(?) di kamar mandi bernama kim joonmyeon a.k.a suho. Siapa yang tidak marah jika baekhyun sudah didalam kamar mandi selam 2 abad, coret coret sebelum digebukin yang benar selam 2 jam 2 menit 2detik. Lalu namja yang juga memiliki suara semerdu lebah eh salah salah semerdu burung berkicau sedang sibuk memasak kilat(?) didalam dapur, yaitu do kyungsoo a.k.a eomma exo-k. bukankah exo-k ada 6 orang tetapi, mengapa hanya lima yang terlihat?#readers:emang kai oppa dmana thor|author:mau tau?|readers:*ngangguk-ngangguk*|author: kan tadi diawal dikasih tau, kainya author culik untuk buat author|readers+exo:*kerumah author bawa kai setelah dirajam rame rame*. Back to story Seorang namja imut berkulit tan hanya melongo menatap kelima orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing2. Mengapa ia hanya duduk dan membaca buku? Karena ia sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi hingga tidak perlu sibuk seperti sekarang karena mereka akan akan pergi ke suatu tempat#readers:thor, dari tadi kenapa oppadeul sibuk sekali sih|author:mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?|readers:mau mau*siapingolokyangsudahdiasah*|author:*gluk*ntar dikasih tau kok*pinjemkekuatanteleportkai* back to story Karena ia telah selesai bersiap siap untuk pergi ke mubank sebagai salah stu pengisi acara. Yang membuat mereka tergopoh2(?) adalah karena mereka semua telat bangun kecuali kai yang bangun pertama kali. Yang memakan(?) waktu lama adalah mereka semua sulit dibangunkan karena tadi malam mereka nonton bola MU vs MC dan sepakat tidur diruang tamu yang membutuhkan 1 jam untk membangunkan mereka*geleng-gelengkepala*. "Jongie, kajja kita makan sekarang"ucap sang eomma. "ani eomma aku sudah makan ramen tadi setelah mandi" "Mwo? Arraso" jawab sang eomma. "yeoboseo" "…" kai yang sedang membaca buku terdiam dan melihat kearah namja berkulit susu yang menerima telepon. "nae luhanie hyung. Nado beogoshipoyo" DEG seakan hantaman keras pada dadanya yang menghampiri namja berkulit tan ini, ia meremas bagian dadanya semoga jantungnya tidak merasakan sakit yang sering ia rasakan tiap hari. Ani, ia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung hanya saja ia merasakan sakit setelah mendengar sapaan lembut dari sehun to luhan ge. Tidak kuat merasakan jantungnya yang sakit ia memutuskan pergi setelah member tau sang leader bahwa ia duluan ke van dan dibalan anggukan sang leader.**

Mian angstnya hadir di chap depan, sekarang prolognya dulu.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAD LOVE STORY **

**TITLE : SAD LOVE STORY**

**LEGHT : 1 OF (?)**

**AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, HUMOR(MAYBE?)**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN a.k.a KAI, OH SEHUN, EXO**

**PAIRING : UNTUK SAAT INI HUNKAI/SEKAI. SEIRING WAKTU AKAN **

** BERTAMBAH**

**Annyeong haseyo yeorobun, mian ff prolog yang kemarin tulisannya hancur soalnya hyunie cepat2 kerjain. Semoga suka.  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**hiks…hiks…appo, neomu appayeo…" seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang menangis dan memegang dadanya berharap sakit itu menghilang. Bukankah itu kai? Rupamya ia ingin melanjutkan rasa sakitnya divan sendirian, ingat SENDIRI|author: tenang kai kau tak sendiri kok, kan ada author disini yang menemanimu*pelukkaiyangsedangmenangis*|kai: gomawo thor. Back to story "hahaha, hentikan yeollie kau membuat perutku sakit" "nae baekyunnie itu sungguhan! Pedagang itu…" terdengar suara yang mendekat kearah van segera kai menghapus aimatanya, agar tak diketahui oleh teman-temannya ia menangis ia memakai kacamata hitam dan menggunakan topi yang ada pada jaketnya dan mengambil buku untuk dibaca. SREEEK*anggappintumobilterbuka* member exo-k segera mengambil tempat duduk masing2. Didepan ada suho yang menemani managernya, lalu ditengah2 ada baekhyun, sehun, dan kai, dan yang paling belakang ada chanyeol dan do. "kai, serius amat baca bukunya?" "nae? A,,igo bukunya seru,,,hehehe" "mengapa kau pakai jaket dan topi di van?" Tanya suho. "itu aku sedang kedinginan hyung" "eoh geurae". -skip-  
"wah aku gak nyangka kalau sekarang fans kita tambah banyak, harus dirayain nih. Manager hyung~ boleh ya? Ya ya ya?"melas chanyeol ke manager. "eoh, itu…. Lakukanlah besok. Exo-m juga akan kesini dan kalian bias libur selama 1 bulan, itu yang dikatakan sooman sajangnim" "jinjja? Yeei aku bisa bertemu dengan luhan hyung" sang magnae bersok sorai, begitu juga dgan yg lain kecuali satu orang yang menatap mereka semua sendu.**

**KAI'S**

**Apa segitu pentingnya kah luhan ge bagimu? Tidakkah kau melihat aku disini? Apa aku harus melupakanmu dan memulai lembaran baru? Lihatlah kau tersenyum begitu lepas setelah mendengarkan exo-m akan kekorea. Sial Kristal ini mau kelur aku gak kuat "suho hyung, aku duluan nae? Aku mau istirahat duluan" segera aku mengambil jaket dan kacamataku tanpa mendengar balasan dari sang guardian.**

**AUTHOR**

"**ada apa dengan kai?" Tanya do entah kesiapa "molla" "aku juga akan pulang annyeong" ucap suho dan melesat pergi mencari kai. "hiks…. Appo neomu appo hiks…." Suho terdiam karena mendengar suara tangis yang begitu ia kenal, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak, adik, sahabat, dan keluarganya. "kai-ah, gwaencanha?" Tanya suho dengan nada khawatir kpada kai. Dengan kasar sang machine dance exo ini memeluk suho dengan erat. "hyung….hiks….aku…..gak…hiks…..kuat…la….hiks….gi. Aku….hiks…lelah…." ada apa dgan kai? Mengapa suho diberitahu?|readers:mang napa thor?|author:Tanya aja, ntar dikasih tau bawel+cerewet, back to story "gwaencanha, kai-ah" ucap suho. Memang suho sang leader ini sudah mengetahui bahwa kai menyukai sang magnae sebelum debut, dan menawarkan diri sebagai sandaran saat ia merasa sakit melihat kela. Beberapa lama tidak terdengar lagi suara kai, setelah dilihat rupanya ia sudah tertidur dengan nyaman bak anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Segitu lelahkah kau kai? Aku berharap melihat wajahmu yang ceria lagi. Semoga besok kau tidak apa2 Batin suho. Suho kemudian membawa kai dengan gara bridal style, Bahkan kau sangat ringan sekarang batin suho. -skip- CKLEKK*pintuterbuka* "hyung kau ha... EOMMONA KAI-AH GWAENCHANHA?" Tanya baekhyun. "shut diamlah, ia sedang tidur. Buka pintunya" "nae" CKLEK perlahan suho menutup pintu kamar kaid.o. "bagaimana?" Tanya d.o "hmm,,, sepertinya ia lelah. Kalian sudah makan? Klu sdah tidurlah, bsok kta akan jmptv exo m di bandara jam 8" ucap suho dengan bijak. Pantesan dipilih jadi leader bijaksana sekali *nganguk2barengreaders*. "hm sudah, kami akan tidur luhan ge AKU DATANG"ujar sehun. Setelah semua member masuk suho menatap kamarnya dan sehun dengan sehun, huuh jika aku jadi kai aku akan keluar darisini. Kai-ah batin suho. "appo….. neomu appayo" aigo kai-ah apa Kristal itu tidak habis huh? Berusaha sebisa mungkin ia menangis namun tak terdengar suara karena sang eomma sedang tidur nyenyak dikasur sana. **

**Keesokan harinya**

**Aigo pagi ini begitu dingin kecuali kulit exotis berjulukan kai ini, yang sudah bangun jam 6 pagi. "aigoo, mataku seperti matanya tao ge(mata panda)" ucap entah kepada siapa. "lebih baik aku mandi, lalu membangunkan yang lain",-mandi di skip- "eomma, bangun sudah jam 7, d.o eomma" ucap kai sambil(?) menggoyangkan badan d.o. "mwo? Jam 7 lewat brapa?" kejut d.o, "jam 7.15" jawab kai dengan polos. "SEEEMMMUUUAAAA BAAANNNGGGUUUNNN SSSSSEEEKKKKAAAARRRAAANNNNG KKKIIIIITTTTAAAA TTTTEEERRRLLAAAMMMBBBAAATTTT BAAANNNGGGUUUNNNN" teriak d.o yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dengan cepatdan tuli seketika. Dari chanbaek yang tidur berpelukan kejedut kepala dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sehun yang tidur dengan kepala ditengah2 kasur kaki berdiri dengan disenderkan kearah tembok mutar jadi kaki dibawah kepala diatas menyebabkan mual dan kepala pusing. Suho yang tidur nyenyak langsung duduk tegak. Kai yang dekat dengan d.o tdak terkena dampaknya karena tau kalau sang pemilik mata 0.0 pasti teriak jadi memasang earphone dengan suara besar. "MMWWWOOO?" serempak terdengar suara bebarengan dan suara barang jatuh. Huuh sebaiknya bermain psp saja batin kai. "Kai-ah kajja makan" ujar sang d.o. "Anni, eomma aku kenyang" jawab kai dengan lembut dengan tatapan arah masih ke psp. "Kai, megapa akhir2 ini jarang makan bersama kami?" Tanya sehun. "ani, aku tdak lapar. Sungguh" jawab kai dengan tatapan sungguh-aku-tidak-lapar kesemua member. "huh arraso" jawab baekhyun.**

**"bogoshipu, luhan ge" kata sehun dan memeluk luhan dengan erat dan dibalas. "hmmm nado hunnie~" semua member exo-k dan exo-m saling melepas rindu satu sama lain kecuali satu org yang menatp sendu kearah hunhan couple, kai. Huh sepertinya aku menyerah saja. "kai" xiumin ge menghampiri kai dan memeluknya dengan erat. "kau tdak merindukan kami? Sendiri aja?" ucap xiumin dgan wajah cemberut. "mwo? Ani. Hanya saja aku sadang tidak enak badan saja" jawab kai dengan santai dan wajah pucat yang berkeringat. "mwo?suho d.o, semua kai sakit. Kai gwaencanha? Mukamu pucat kerumah sakit nae?" khawatir xiumin, seseorang selain suho yang menganggap kai sebagai adiknya. Seketika member exo melihat kearah kai yang mukanya sangat pucat. "aigo kai, gwaencanha?" Tanya member exo kompak termasuk sehun. Akhirnya kau melihatku gomawo batin kai sambil tersenyum. "gwaencanha kajja kita party. Kajja" jawab kai dengan bersemangat walaupun mukanya sangat pucat sambil menarik duo happy virus.-skip-  
"huh huh huh appo kepalaku kenapa sakit sekali akh, sebaiknya aku tidur" ucap kai entah kesiapa dikamar mandi. "hyung aku duluan nae, mian aku tidak bsa ikut" jawab kai lemah kepada para member yg sdang berpesta kepulangan exo-m. 'mwo? Gwaencanha? Ke rumah sakit nae?" Tanya xiumin dengan wajah khawatir. "gwaenca…. Arraseo jika masih pucat aku ke rs" jawab kai dengan pasrah setelah mendapat deathglare dari 3 tetua. "ada apa dengan kai? Suho ge, kau jaga kamjongie dengan baikkan? D.o eomma kau memberinya makan tiap hari kan? Kenapa ia semakin kurus? Bisa2 ia jatuh sakit" Tanya tao beruntun. Hebat tao ang polos bicara sebanyak itu? Batin member exo serempak –kecualitao+kai- **

**Kamar kaisoo**

**""ugh, appo…. Ah sebaiknya besok aku kedokter" ujar kai berposisi duduk sambil(?) memegang kepalanya. TESS TESS "darah sial" setelah tau ia mimisan ia segera kekamar mandi. Uhukk uhukk saat kai terbatuk sebercak(?) darah keluar dari arah mulut. Darah batin kai. "kai, kau dimana?" Tanya sang leader exo-m "dikamar mandi tunggulah hyung" ujar kai. Mereka tak boleh tau. Aku takut jika mereka tau, semua pasti sedih batin kai. "hyung, waeyo?" selesai membasuh muka, kai segera menemui sang tiang listrik |kris: ya thor, napa tiang listrik? Kau gak saying lagi ya ma oppa?|author: mian kris oppa, aku saying kok. Tapi itu luhan oppa yang suruh|kris:*deathglareluhan* abaikan. "ani, igo minumlah agar kau sembuh" "gomawo hyung" "yasudah jalja nae" kata kris dan mengacak sebentar rambut namja yang tidak kalah manis dari luahn. **

**Keesokan harinya**

**"huhh sebaiknya aku brangkat sekarang, do eom….ma" kai setelah bersiapa2 ke dokter berniat berpamitan dengan do namun setelah ia lihat ke tempat tidur sang main vocal betapa terkejutnya ternyata bukan orang yang ia cari namun, sehun dan luhan yang berpelukan seakan tidak ingin berpisah. TESS TESS Kristal dan darah yang keluar barengan(?). penyebabnya air mata dari namja oh sehun dan semakin deras setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari namja berjulukan devil handsome. 'saranghae yo hyung' yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Dan darah itu berasal dari penyakit yang belum ia ketahui. Segera kai masuk kekamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya agar air mata dan darah itu menghilang. "sudahlah kai. Sudah terbukti, sebaiknya aku menyerah. Ugh kepala dan dadaku sakit sekali sebaik nya aku berangkat sekarang" ucap kai. Setelah kai pergi luhan yang sudah terbangun duduk diatas kasur –d.o- menatap kasur kai tak percaya. Tidak mengkin, mengapa darah banyak sekali keluar dari hidungnya? Batin luhan.**

**Tbc**

**hahaha selesai deh chap 1nya mian gaje, hyunie masih kurang buat ff tapi semoga suka, don't forget for review. Annyeon#bungkukbarengEXO.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAD LOVE STORY **

**TITLE : SAD LOVE STORY**

**LEGHT : 2 OF (?)**

**AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, HUMOR(MAYBE?)**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN a.k.a KAI, OH SEHUN, EXO**

**PAIRING : ALL PAIR EXO**

**DON'T BASH**

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

.

CHAPTER 2

"bogoshipo, luhan ge" kata sehun dan memeluk luhan dengan erat dan dibalas. "hmmm nado hunnie~" semua member exo-k dan exo-m saling melepas rindu satu sama lain kecuali satu org yang menatp sendu kearah hunhan couple, kai. Huh sepertinya aku menyerah saja. "kai" xiumin ge menghampiri kai dan memeluknya dengan erat. "kau tdak merindukan kami? Sendiri aja?" ucap xiumin dgan wajah cemberut. "mwo? Ani. Hanya saja aku sadang tidak enak badan saja" jawab kai dengan santai dan wajah pucat yang berkeringat. "mwo?suho d.o, semua kai sakit. Kai gwaencanha? Mukamu pucat kerumah sakit nae?" khawatir xiumin, seseorang selain suho yang menganggap kai sebagai adiknya. Seketika member exo melihat kearah kai yang mukanya sangat pucat. "aigo kai, gwaencanha?" Tanya member exo kompak termasuk sehun. Akhirnya kau melihatku gomawo batin kai sambil tersenyum. "gwaencanha kajja kita party. Kajja" jawab kai dengan bersemangat walaupun mukanya sangat pucat sambil menarik duo happy virus.-skip-  
"huh huh huh appo kepalaku kenapa sakit sekali akh, sebaiknya aku tidur" ucap kai entah kesiapa dikamar mandi. "hyung aku duluan nae, mian aku tidak bsa ikut" jawab kai lemah kepada para member yg sdang berpesta kepulangan exo-m. "mwo? Gwaencanha? Ke rumah sakit nae?" Tanya xiumin dengan wajah khawatir. "gwaenca…. Arraseo jika masih pucat aku keRS" jawab kai dengan pasrah setelah mendapat deathglare dari 3 tetua. "ada apa dengan kai? Suho ge, kau jaga kamjongie dengan baikkan? D.o eomma kau memberinya makan tiap hari kan? Kenapa ia semakin kurus? Bisa2 ia jatuh sakit" Tanya tao beruntun. Hebat tao yang polos bicara sebanyak itu? Batin member exo serempak –kecualitao+kai-

Kamar kaisoo

""ugh, appo…. Ah sebaiknya besok aku kedokter" ujar kai berposisi duduk sambil(?) memegang kepalanya. **TESS TESS** "darah sial" setelah tau ia mimisan ia segera kekamar mandi. **Uhukk** **uhukk** saat kai terbatuk sebercak(?) darah keluar dari arah mulut. Darah batin kai. "kai, kau dimana?" Tanya sang leader exo-m "dikamar mandi tunggulah hyung" ujar kai. Mereka tak boleh tau. Aku takut jika mereka tau, semua pasti sedih batin kai. "hyung, waeyo?" selesai membasuh muka, kai segera menemui sang tiang listrik |kris: ya thor, napa tiang listrik? Kau gak sayang lagi ya ma oppa?|author: mian kris oppa, aku sayang kok. Tapi itu luhan oppa yang suruh|kris:*deathglareluhan dibalasdeathglare* abaikan. "ani, igo minumlah agar kau sembuh" "gomawo hyung" "yasudah jalja nae" kata kris dan mengacak sebentar rambut namja yang tidak kalah manis dari luahn.

Keesokan harinya

"huhh sebaiknya aku brangkat sekarang, do eom….ma" kai setelah bersiapa2 ke dokter berniat berpamitan dengan do namun setelah ia lihat ke tempat tidur sang main vocal betapa terkejutnya ternyata bukan orang yang ia cari namun, sehun dan luhan yang berpelukan seakan tidak ingin berpisah. **TESS TESS** Kristal dan darah yang keluar barengan(?). penyebabnya air mata dari namja oh sehun dan semakin deras setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari namja berjulukan devil handsome. 'saranghaeyo hyung' yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Dan darah itu berasal dari penyakit yang belum ia ketahui. Segera kai masuk kekamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya agar air mata dan darah itu menghilang. "sudahlah kai. Sudah terbukti, sebaiknya aku menyerah. Ugh kepala dan dadaku sakit sekali sebaik nya aku berangkat sekarang" ucap kai. Setelah kai pergi luhan yang sudah terbangun duduk diatas kasur –d.o- menatap kasur kai tak percaya. Tidak mengkin, mengapa darah banyak sekali keluar dari hidungnya? Batin luhan.

Flash bach

"ugh annyeong sehun" ucap namja baby face –luhan-. Ah kekamar mandi dulu. **DEGG** mengapa darah banyak sekali? Batin luhan.

Rumah sakit

"bagaimana uisanim? Aku sakit apa?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan kepada namja berbalut jas putih didepannya. "hmm itu, aku ingin bertanya, apa akhir2 ini kau kurang berselera makan dan badanmu terasa sangat lemas?" "nae" "apakah kepala, dadamu sakit sekali seakan ada yang memukul dengan keras? Dan apakah sata batuk darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutmu?" Tanya dokter itu beruntun "nae, sebenarnya aku sakit apa, song uisanim" Tanya kai penasaran. ''itu kau terkena 2 penyakit yang sangat berbahaya,…..#diceritakan seiring perjalanan cerita. "gomawo" segera kai membungkuk dan pergi setelah menerima obat yang akan ia minum mulai sekarang. Walaupun tidak membuatnya pulih, tetapi dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan, lagi. -skip-

"kai, kau sudah pulang? bagaimna keadaanmu?" Tanya chen, tao, xiumin, suho kompak. "gwaencanha hanya kelelahan" "oh kau sudah pulang duduklah. Aku akan memberitahukan pengumuman dari soman sajangnim. Mulai sekarang exo-m dan exo-k tidak ada lagi" "MWO? Maksudnya exo bubar? **ANNDWE**" belum sang manager selesai menyampaikan info, namun ke-11 namja dihadapannya memotong pembicaraan dan membuat paduan suara, kecuali namja pemeran utamanya, sang kai. Yang memikirkan tentang perkataan uisanim song di RS. **YAKK** **AKU BELUM SELESAI**. Maksudnya tidak ada lagi subgroup tapi kalian semua digabung jadi EXO tanpa ada tambahan k & m. **ARRA** dan perubahan rencana kalian diliburkan selama 2 minggu. Aku bisa gila" ucap sang manager setelah diberitahu info kepada mereka semua member berteriak gaje terutama duo happy virus sang biang kladi kecuali kai. Kai beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu kedapur mengambil segelas air hangat karena dari buku yang pernah ia baca, penyakit kanker dilarang minum air dingin. Jika ingin lebih lama hidup, kai lebih memilih meminum obat dan menurut apa kata dokter. Setelah menuang air hangat kegelasnya ia lalu kekamar dan mengunci pintunya tanpa ia pedulikan tatapan para member yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan memperhatikannya. "ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya sang manager entah kesiapa. "molla" jawab lay. Ughh sial sakit sekali. Segera ia ambil obat yang entah berapa macam karena obat yang diberikan oleh uisanim lebih dari 5 macam. Sebaiknya aku tidur.

Keesokan harinya

"kai-ah ireona. Yak kamjong bangun" ucap sehun kpada kai yang masih tidur. "ugh, eo sehun ada apa disin dan knapa kau rapi skali?" Tanya kai dengan polos. "eoh, itu…. Hari ini kita akan liburan di mokpo. Soman sajangnim menyewa villa untuk kita liburan. Pasti seru. Sekarang exo ada 12 tidak sperti dulu exo-k 6 dan exo-m 6, jadi 1 kamar isinya em… yak kau mau kmana?" Tanya sehun setelah berucap panjang lebar sepanjang cinta kai kepada sehun?. "kan mau pergi aku siap2 dulu". huh sakit lagi, batin kai. Segera ia meminum obat yang ia sembunyiin didalam kantong celananya. Huh berkurang ujar kai. Selesai mandi ia bersiap-siap dan terlihat temannya sudah siap. "**kajja sudah lengkap**" teriak chanyeol **PLETAKK** "appo kris hyung" "salah sendiri terlalu ribut". Saat memasuki bis, terlihat kai tambah pucat namun disembunyikan dengan kacamata, buku, dan topi. Ia lebih memilih bangku paling belakang dekat jendela agar bsa melihat dan memfoto pemandangan karena ia takut tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. TESS darah segar terlihat keluar dari hidungnya dan semakin banyak, ia mengambil saputangn putih yang ia bawa kemana2 dan menggunakannya, ia berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya takut mereka khawatir dan membatalkan liburan yang begitu mereka impikan setelah sibuk bekerja. Namun ada seorang namja berpipi chubby yang melihatnya dan mengahampiri kai. "gwaencanha?" yang ternyata itu adalah xiumin. "eoh, gwaencanha hanya mimisan biasa" jawab kai gugup dan dengan cepat memasukkan saputangan yang sekarang berubah berwarna merah itu kejaketnya. "kau tidak kepanasan eoh? Ini musim panas kai. Lihatlah yang lain saja memakai kaos. Aku yang memakai baju setipis mungkin masih kepanasan tapi kau, tidak kepanasan?" heran xiumin. Karena disana sedang musim panas dan dintara mereka hanya kai yang memakai jaket tebal layaknya orang yang berada dikutub utara|author: kaya avatar dong *ditendangkehutanbelantaraset elahauthorngerusuhceritasedi h* "ani aku kedinginan. Entah mengapa hyung?" jawab kai jujur. Seketika hening dan melihat kearah kai yang berkata sekarang ia kedinginan. "kulitmu terbuat apa sih kai? Ini panas tau! Mana mau ke pantai" ujar chen. "hahaha molla hyungie~" ujar kai cuek dan melihat pemandangan disampingnya. Seluruh hyungnya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali kegiatan masing2 tetapi tidak dengan satu orang disampinya yang melihat sesuatu dibalik jaketnya yang sedikit terlihat dan berwarna merah.

skip

"**WAHHH INDAHHH! BAEKKIIII KAJJAAA KITAAA KEE PANTAII"** ucap chanyeol kelewatan semangat. **PLUKK** "jangan pergi dulu bereskan barang2 baru bermain" ucap lay dengan memegang kerah baju chanyeol walaupun harus berjinjit sedikit. "eoh ayolah lay" ucap chanyeol memohon. Keributan ChanLay dan para member yang menonton tidak sadar bahwa kai berlari dengan sangat cepat dan membekap mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya kecuali satu orang berpipi tembem a.k.a xiumin yang mengikuti kai dengan gurat kekhawatiran. **UHUKK UHUKK** "mengapa darahnya tambah banyak?" ujar kai dengan membasuh mulutnya tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya, karena kai lupa mengunci pintunya. "kai gwaencanha?" Tanya xiumin yang merupakan orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi ini takut ada yang mendengarnya, karena ia tau kai pasti tidak mau ada yang tau soal ini|author: soal apa? Mtk, kimia, fisika to apa?#plakk dirajamramerame. "xi,, xiu,,, min,, hyung,,, sejak kapan kau… huh, seberapa banyak yang kau dengar?" ujar kai pelan. "tadi saat kau mimisan di bis aku melihat sapu tangan berwarna putihmu berubah warna menjadi merah. Sejak kapan kai? Dan penyakit apa yang kau derita?" ujar xiumin mendekati kai. "se,, jak aku ke rumah sakit minggu lalu. Dan aku mengidap kanker otak dan paru2 stadium 2 mungkin sekarang 3 karena darahnya semakin banyak yang keluar." Ujar kai. GREBB "mengapa banyak sekali masalah yang kau alami kai?" setelah suho, xiumin adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui tentang kai yang menyukai sehun karena kai adalah dongsaeng yang sangat ia ingin lindungi setelah mengetahui hal masa kelam kai. "hyung hiks bisa hiks kah hiks kau jaga hiks rah hiks asia hiks ini?" Tanya kai dan terasa anggukan dari xiumin dan ia merasakan bahwa xiumin sedang menangis karena bahunya basah. "sebaiknya kita keluar, aku akan minta suho agar aku satu kamar denganmu." Ujar xiumin dan dibalas anggukan kepala. Setelah membasuh muka kedua namja bermarga **KIM** segera keluar takut para member bertanya. "suho" ujar xiumin saat keluar ia bertemu dengan mantan leader exo-k ini. "eoh hyung, waeyo?" Tanya suho tanpa merasakan hal yang disembunyikan sang hyung tertua. "tadi aku lihat kamarnya hanya ada 6. Jadi masing2 kamar ditempati 2 org, bolehkah aku satu kamar dengan kai?" Tanya xiumin. "hmm, arraseo." Ujar suho dan bingung karena pasalnya xiumin pasti meminta satu kamar dengan sesama mantan anggota exo-m nya. "baiklah pembagian kamar nae, park chanyeol berhenti bersikap aneh" ujar suho pada chanyeol yang memainkan ikan di kolam dalam villa yang mereka tempati menggunakan tangannya. Tanpa disadari sehun menatap XiuKai yang sedang bergandengan tangan dalam menurutnya dan ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh didadanya seperti, cemburu. "waeyo? Apa kau cemburu dengan nae baozi?" Tanya luhan. Hah apa ini, nae baozi? Ada yang tidak beres dengan hal ini. "tenang, tunggu waktu yang tpat kita akan menyatakan cinta kita. Tunggulah" "aku sudah berbicara dengan suho kita bisa kekamar" ujar xiumin dan melihat kearah kai yang sangat pucat, dan terlihat linglung. "biar kubantu" ujar xiumin dan menggandeng tangan kai. Kai hanya membalas dengan senyuman di bibir yang biasa menampakkan senyuman malaikatnya. "aigo kai, badan mu panas biar kupanggil seseorang" ujar xiumin dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar yang mereka berdua tepati. Kai pun menahan tangan xiumin dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "ayolah kai satu orang saja. SUHO saja jika tidak aku berteriak dan memanggil mereka semua" ancam xiumin dan kai melepaskan genggamannya pada xiumin "hanya aah suho aah hyung" ujar kai lemas dan terbaring ditempat tidur. **TUKK TUKK***anggap xiumin turun dari tangga* "suho" ucap xiumin tersengal-sengal. "ada apa kau memanggilku hyung?" ujar suho yang sedang duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi juga lay(?) disampingnya. "ikut aku dan kalian semua jangn bertanya, mengikuti atau apalah cukup diam" ucap xiumin "kalau,,," Tanya tao tapi terpotong dengan ucapan xiumin "tidak ada just stay it. Suho ikut aku" ujar xiumin panic tanpa berlama2 takut kai akan bertambah parah ia menarik suho dan kembali kekamarnya dan kai. "ada apa menarik,,,,, **EOMMO KAIII**" **PLETAKK** jangan berteriak pabbo. "ish.. appo, ada apa dengan kai, xiu ge?" ringis suho karena ini pertama kalinya ia dijitak(?) oleh si hyung dengan keras. "akanku ceritakan nanti. Sekarang kompres(?) dulu kepalanya. Kai apa uisanim memberikan obat? Dimana obatnya?" perintah dan tanya xiumin. "arraseo" "jangan beritahu mereka arrachi!" suho hanya mengganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan dan segera keluar dari kamar itu untuk mencari air hangat. **TUKK TUKK** "eo, ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua pada diam?" Tanya suho terkejut melihat pemanadangan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak sekarang seluruh para member –kecuali HoMinKai- tidak bergerak bahakan tidaka ada yang bergerak. Baiklah akan hyunie kasih tau. ChanBaek sedang bermain mie mie mie(?), lalu sehun yang sedang memungut sesuatu dilantai, kris yang sedang melihat tao mengangkat kakinya setinggi 90ᵒ dan tangan setinggi 45ᵒ menatap tanpa berkedip, ChenD.O yang sepertinya sedang berbicara terdiam dengan mulut masih menganga, luhan yang sedang khayang entah untuk apa, dan lay yang sedang minum teh bersamanya –tadi- sedang minum tapi tidak ditaruh(?) gelasnya sejak tadi. "**YAKK ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN**" teriak suho. Sekejap mereka bergerak kembali

Tbc

Untuk Anonymous maaf jika menggunakan () membuat sulit membaca. Exo, suju dan siapapun itu selalu tidak lepas dari kekonyolan mereka, jadi cerita hurtnya ditambah kesan comedy agar tidak melenceng sifat asli mereka. Terima kasih mau me-review annyeong


	4. Chapter 4

**SAD LOVE STORY **

**TITLE : SAD LOVE STORY**

**LEGHT : 3 OF (?)**

**AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, HUMOR(MAYBE?)**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN a.k.a KAI, OH SEHUN, EXO**

**PAIRING : ALL PAIR EXO**

**WARNING : GAJE, YAOI**

DON'T BASH

.  
DON'T COPY

.

"aish, kenapa kalian pada diam seperti tadi?" ucap suho, karena setelah ia berteriak seluruh member kembali seperti semula(?)  
"itu ge… xiu ge bilang jangan lakukan apapun jadi kami diam saja" jawab tao dengan saaaaangat polos.  
"maksudnya jangan bergerak itu jangan ikuti kami oke. Eommona aku lupa sesuatu, aku tinggal dulu dan jangan lakukan yang aneh2" setelah mengingat apa tujuannya suho segera mengambil yang disuruh xiumin dan kembali kekamar xiukai.  
"ini hyung, mian lama." Suho berjalan mendekati xiukai  
"gwaen hahh can hahh na hyung" lirih kai, dan memegang tangan xiumin yang hendak memukul suho karena terlalu lama.

-skip-  
setelah 2 minggu berlibur di mokpo saatnya bagi member exo pulang. Dan selama itulah penyakit kai bertambah parah karena sering melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dan membuat tubuhnya tambah drop. Rencananya kai ditemani HoMin akan ke RS setelah sampai ke Seoul.

Didalam Bis menuju SEOUL

"Kai, mengapa saat liburan kau selalu dikamar?" sukses pertanyaan dari D.o membuat para member menatap kai yang menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca bis.  
"Nae, kai waeyo? Dan apa kalian bertiga menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Tanya sang leader exo a.k.a Kris menatap mereka tajam tanpa kai perhatikan.  
"Siapa bilang? Aku jalan2 keliling taman divilla untuk memotret pemandangan kok" jawab kai dengan santai tanpa menatap seluruh member.  
Member disana menatap kai heran, karena selama ini kai jika berbicara, menjawab atau bertanya selalu  
menatap lawan bicara tetapi sekarang….  
''huhh sial kepalaku tidak bisa digerakkan' batin kai.

-skip-  
"WAHHH INII DORM BARU KITA. DAEBAK!" duo happy virus berteriak gaje melihat dorm baru mereka.  
"LUAS SEKALI BISA BERMAIN BOLA" semangat baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh ChanLu.  
"dduizhang, aku pergi sebentar nae ada urusan. Jangan ikut hyung sebentar saja nae?" ucap kai ke krisxiuho. Tanpa menunggu jawaban segera ia meninggalkan kopernya dan pergi ke RS tanpa diketahui siapapun.

-skip-  
setelah sampai kai memasuki ruangan dokter yang memberitahukannya tentang penyakitnya.  
"waseo kai? Duduklah" ujar song uisanim. Dan kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "bagaimana uisanim? Stadium berapa?" Tanya kai penasaran.  
"sta,,, stadium 3." Ragu-ragu uisanim menjawab pertanyaan kai.  
"a..a… rra..seo" kai meninggalkan RS dengan airmata membasahi wajahnya.  
'huhh… bagaimana sekarang apa aku…. Ya sepertinya harus kulakukan jika tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih' batin kai bimbang. Sesampai didorm kai terperangah melihat apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, saat kai membuka pintu balon2 mengudara menyambutnya yang bertuliskan 'WOULD YOU BE NAE NAMJACHINGU KAI?' dan sekarang rasanya kai ingin menangis dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar penyakit ini tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya. Yap, orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sehun cinta pertamanya. "Mungkin aku bukan namja romantis dan penggombal seperti chanyeol hyung, tetapi hari ini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku namja yang tidak sempurna ini menyatakan cintanya kepada orang yang sangat aku cintai didunia ini. Kai would you be my boyfriend?" ucap sehun sangat yakin.  
Ingin rasanya kai menganggukan kepalanya tetapi perkataan song uisanim terngiang di kepalanya. Sehun dan semua member terkejut jawaban kai, karena namja manis itu menolak sehun dan meninggalkan semua member kekamarnya.  
'hiks, mianhae, sehun, mianhae' batin kai saat meninggalkan mereka semua. "kai, bangunlah sudah saatnya makan malam" ucap suho karena mereka tiba pada siang hari. Dan sejak pulang entah darimana kai hanya mengurung dikamar. Catatan setiap member memiliki 1 kamar sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang pemiik kamar.  
"baiklah, kalau kau lapar datanglah ke ruang makan" ucap suho pasrah.  
Diruang makan  
"YAKK PARKK CHANNYEEOOLL JANGAAN AMABILL BBAAGGIAANNKKUU!" ujar baekhyun berusaha mengambil piring yang diangkat oleh happy virus.  
"waseo, kai eoddiga?" Tanya xiumin.  
Sejenak ruangan yang berisik seperti pasar terdiam. Ke-10 member exo menatap suho dengan wajah tanda Tanya(?)  
"masih dikamar" ucap suho lemas dan mendukkan dirinya dikursi yang kosong.  
"mwo? Aish anak itu, aku sisihkan makanannya dulu" kata xiumin penuh perhatian membuat semua yang ada disana –minuskai- menatap hyung tertua digrup itu kecuali suho yang menatap kosong piring dihadapannya.  
'mengapa perasaanku tidak nyaman?' batin suho.  
"eoh, ada yang aneh denganku ya? Mulailah duluan aku kekamar kai memberikan makanannya dulu" xiumin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamar kai yang berada didekat pintu belakang karena keinginan kai.  
"kai ini xiumi hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya xiumin dan tak ada jawaban sepertiyang suho lakukan.  
'tidak ada jawaban berarti iya' batin xiumin.  
CKLEKK  
"kai waktunya ma…. Kai! Kai! Eodiga?" Tanya xiumin.  
Siapa yang tidak terkejut, saat memasuki kamar kai seperti tidak ditempati, dan saat xiumin membuka lemari tidak ada satupun pakaian kai.  
"YAKK SUHOO, KRISS, KEMAARRRIII" teriak xiumin panic.

GBURRK  
BRAKK

"wae xiu ge?" ujar kris.  
Semua member exo berlari menuju kamar kai padahal hanya 3 orang yang dipanggil. Kris menepuk(?) pundak xiumin yang duduk dikasur kai membelakangi mereka. Semua yang ada disana bingung karena tidak ada satupun barangnya kai ada disana.  
"ge jongie eoddi?" Tanya baekhyun masih bingung  
"kai hiks tidak hiks a hiks da"  
Seakan disambar petir chen, seluruh member menampakan wajah kosong tanpa cahaya bahkan sehun lebih parah.  
"mungkin kai sedang jalan-jalan" ucap suho tidak percaya.  
"a ani pakaiannya tidak ada" jawab lay.

TOKK TOKK

"biar hiks aku hiks yang buka" ujar tao  
"sajangnim ada apa kemari?" Tanya tao, karena rupa sooman tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya dan member exo lainnya  
"siapa tao?" Tanya chen  
"sooman sajangnim," ucap tao dan mempersilahkan sooman masuk.  
"ada apa sajangnim?" Tanya kris.  
sooman memberikan sebuah amplop putih dan menaruhnya diats meja. Karena kris tak kunjung mengambil jadi suho berinsiatif mengambil amplop dan membukanya.

BRUSSH

suho menjatuhkan surat tersebut dengan menitikkan air mata. Seluruh member exo –kecualikai- bingung atas sikap sub-leader ini  
"APA MAKSUDNYA INI SAJANGNIMM?" teriak suho.  
seluruh yang ada diruangan itu terkejut karena pada pasalnya suho bukan orang yang berani berteriak, tetapi ini  
"huhh baiklah akan kuberitau, kai ani kim jongin tadi pagi dating kekantorku…

FLASHACK

TOKK TOKK  
"masuklah, oh kai waeyo?" Tanya sooman setelah melihat salah satu kebanggaannya.  
"a..a..ku huhh aku ingin mengundurkan diri. Jika bertanya alsannya seperinya sajangnim sudah tau, aku permisi" ucap kai membawa kopernya dan meninggalkan sooman yang menatapnya sedih.

FLASH BACK OFF

"jika masih ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tanyalah pada xiumin dan suho. Aku pergi"  
"apa maksud sajangnim?" Tanya lay.

**TBC**

**SEHUN : andwaee, kkamjongie jangan tinggalin hunnie.#mendramatisir(?)  
KAI : aku gak kemana2 kok #barudatang  
SEHUN : #melukkaisampaikehabisannafas   
LUHAN : ehm  
SEHUN : #lepaspelukankaicengarcengirk earahluhan  
LUHAN : sehun, LOE GUE END#sejakkapanluhanalay(s)  
SEHUN : ANDWAEEE  
EXO : #mengangamenatapHunHanKai. Baiklah tolong reviewnya, annyeong#dadahdadah**

Untuk oracle gomawo atas dukungannya, dan semoga tambah suka dengan ceritanya. Mian jika tidak nyambung atau aneh.


	5. Chapter 5

**SAD LOVE STORY **

**TITLE : SAD LOVE STORY**

**LEGHT : 4 OF (?)**

**AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, HUMOR(MAYBE?)**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN a.k.a KAI, OH SEHUN, EXO**

**PAIRING : ALL PAIR EXO**

**WARNING : GAJE, YAOI, TYPO**

**Annyeong hyunie kembali, maaf ceritanya hancur dan pendek soalnya gak ada ide. Baca sajalah.**

DON'T BASH

.  
DON'T COPY

.

"bisakah kalian bedua menjelaskan pada kami. Kami tau selama liburan kalian hanya bersama kai. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" Tanya kris tegas.

Xiumin hanya menatap suho yang seperti orang gila meminta pendapat.

"huhh baiklah, sebenarnya….."

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, seluruh member exo menangis kembali mendengar penuturan itu.

"sebenarnya hiks aku tau hiks kalau hiks kai sakit." Ucap luhan

"maksud gege?" Tanya d.o. semua menatap luhan kecuali suho dan sehun yang sedang memikirkan kai yang entah dimana.

"sehari saat kami datang hiks huhhh aku sebenarnya melihatnya mengeluarkan darah di kamar mandi" ucap luhan kembali.

"apa sebaiknya aku beritau? Tapi…" ucapan bingung xiumin terdengar oleh chen yang duduk disebelahnya.

"beritau apa ge?" Tanya chen.

"engh sebaiknya untuk sementara akan aku pikirkan apa memberitau kalian atau tidak, tentang masa lalu kai yang aku simpan sendiri. Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, jika aku beritau sekarang airmata kalian akan habis" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, xiumin bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar ani mantan kamar kai.

"apa maksudnya?" Tanya luhan.

Disuatu Tempat

"huhh akhirnya sampai, walaupun tidak terlalu jauh tapi lebih aman" ucap namja manis ini dengan membawa koper peraknya ke sebuah rumah sederhana bercat warna biru langit.

Saat memasuki rumah ini, kai disambut dengan ruangan sederhana bercat warna biru (reed: ruang tamu)

"apa mereka baik-baik saja? Mianhae tetapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan"

TESS

Air mata keluar setelah ia mengucapkan hal itu.

DEGG

Tiba tiba kai membekap mulutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

UHUUK UHUUK

Terlihat darah yang tidak sedikit diwastafel itu. Kai hanya menangis karena tiba-tiba tangannya sulit digerakkan. Sebenarnya, sejak mereka liburan, ia sering merasakan anggota badannya tidak dapat digerakkan. Saat malam terakhir mereka divilla, kai terjaga dan mencoba dance. Ketika menikmati matanya sedikit rabun dan ia terjatuh. Xiumin, yang memang baru mau tidur terbangun dan melihat kai terduduk. Xiumin khawatir namun kai tetap mengatakan tak apa. Karena tidak mau ribut dengan kai, xiumin membatu kai menuju kasurnya.

Dorm EXO.

"ge" kata luhan.

"wae?" balas xiumin menatap jendela.

"apa kau bisa menceritakan pada kami? Aku tahu kau menyimpan rahasia tentang kai kan?" ucap luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja yang ia sukai.

"huhh sudah saat nya ya baiklah. Kalian semua masuklah"

FLASHBACK

Beberapa tahun yang lalu

Terlihat dihadapan kita namja kecil berambut hitam legam sedang menangisi pusara dihadapnnya.

"jongie~ sebaiknya kita pulang" ujar namja dewasa yang menatapnya miris.

"shirro ahjussi. Jongie~ mau sama eomma dan appa" raung jongie atau jongin.

"jongie jika kau tidak pulang, eomma dan appamu pasti sedih. Hyung juga begitu pasti sedih" ucap namja berpipi chubby mencoba membujuk jongin agar pulang.

"shirro seokkie hyung, jongie gak mau buat eomma dan appa marah, tapi jongie gak mau pergi dari sini" jawabnya lagi. Airmata yang terus keluar sejak mengetahui bumo(read: orang tua) meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

"kalau gitu mereka akan menangis jongie" ujar orang bernama seokkie atau minseok teangganya.

Namja yang dipanggil ahjussi sebut saja lee sooman membiarkan minseok menanganinya.

"baiklah, jongie mau" ujarnya dan memegang tangan minseok dan pergi dari sana begitu juga dengan lee sooman."

FLASHBACK OFF

Setelah mengatakan hal itu xiumin menghapus airmatanya begitu pula member lainnya.

"belum sampai disana saja penderitaannya. beberapa tahun setelah itu…

FLASHBACK

"seokie~ jongie hilang" ujar sooman panic.

Minseok terkejut mendengar paman jongin. Perlu diingatkan ibunya jongin Lee Sun Hee adalah saudara Lee Sooman.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka berdua terus mencari keberadaan jongin, hingga sooman menemukan bahwa jongin pernah mendonorkan ginjalnya dan kebenaran tentang jongin yang memiliki sel kanker di otaknya yang pernah diberitahu oleh sang eomma sebelum meninggal. Belum hanya itu penderitaannya, dari yang ia dengar jongin mengganti nama panggilannya menjadi kai dan berteman dengan salah satu traineenya, lee taemin. Kai pernah hamper meninggal 4 kali. Pertama, setelah mendonorkan ginjal demi keuangan ekonominya kai pernah hamper meninggal. Kedua saat disekolahnya kebakaran dan ia menyelamatkan temannya. Ketiga saat ia hamper diculik namun berhasil lolos dengan tusukan di beberapa cm dibawah ginjal. Dan terakhir, saat ia menyelamatkan anak kecil dari truk pengangkut barang yang membuat ia membentur kap mobil juga aspal. Sepertinya kecelakaan terakhir yang memicu kanker yang sudah mendiami otaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

FLASBACK OFF

TESS TESS

Airmata yang sudah keluar bertambah mendengar penderitaan kai yang selam ini ia simpan. Sehun terus menyesal perbuatannya.

"ini semua salahku" ucap sehun tiba-tiba membuat seluruh pandangan kearahnya.

"jika aku tidak menyatakan cintaku mungkin kai tidak pergi" ucapnya lagi.

"benar ini semua salahmu. SALAHMUU" ucap d.o yang hamper memukul sehun tapi ditahan oleh para member.

"sudahlah d.o. kai memintaku, jika suatu hari nanti jangan saling menyalahkan karena ia tidak menyukainya" ujar xiumin.

Keesokan harinya

Seluruh member exosekarang sedang ada konser disalah satu kota disana. Exo hanya membawa lagu hits mereka tanpa kai, dan meminta izin kepada manager untuk berjalan-jalan. Karena baekyeol tidak suka suasana yang suram, mereka membuat hal-hal yang lucu hingga para member tersenyum. Sehun dan tao yang berada dibelakang melihat namja yang tidak asing bagi mereka menuju kerumah sakit. Tanpa ingin mengulangi kesalahan lagi sehun berlari ke objek meninggalkan para member. Tao pun ikut berlari dibelakang sehun, karena penasaran semua member exo mengikuti TaoHun didepan mereka.

TBC

HAHAHA hyunie comeback, mian ceritanya hancur plus tulisannya yang banyak kesalahan.

Hwa Hyo Exotics : mian, cerita chap 3nya pendeeek sekali. Chap in juga gak jauh beda. Soalnya  
idenya habis#lokirabensin-eh?- selalu tunggu nie ff ya? Gomawo nae?

Oracle : kya gomawo atas masukkannya, mian chap ini pendek. Semoga suk ma  
lanjutannya. Gomawo

Ichigo song : suka ya kainya disiksa?#kerjasama. Gomawo me-review dan gomawo lagi  
karena sudah favorite ff hyunie yang HE'S SCHOOL apalah#lupajudul #plakk.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**SAD LOVE STORY **

**TITLE : SAD LOVE STORY**

**LEGHT : 5 OF (?)**

**AUTHOR : PARK JIHYUN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE, HUMOR(MAYBE?)**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN a.k.a KAI, OH SEHUN, EXO**

**PAIRING : ALL PAIR EXO**

**WARNING : GAJE, YAOI, TYPO**

**Annyeong hyunie kembali, maaf ceritanya hancur dan pendek soalnya gak ada ide. Baca sajalah.**

DON'T BASH

.  
DON'T COPY  
.

**.**

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu para member exo lain mengikuti Sehun dan Tao yang ada didepan. Setelah dapat mengejar dilihat Sehun dan Tao seperti orang kebingungan, entah apa yang dicari.

PLUKK

"sehun-ah waeyo?" Tanya Suho.

"tadi dia ke sini. Tao ge, apa kau menemukannya?" ucapan yang kurang jelas membuat para namja disana cengo perkataan Sehun.

CKLEKK

"gomawo uisanim. Aku berharap bisa hidup lebih lama tapi.." suara seseorang yang begitu mereka kenal melihat apakah suara itu milik seseorang yang membuat mereka menguras air mata.

"aniya Kai. Jika kau selalu mengikuti kemoterapi pasti kau bisa mengalahkan kanker itu" para member melihat kai yang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Tampak dimata mereka raut gurat wajah Kai yang berubah akibat ucapan terakhir sang dokter.

"huhh jika bisa… tapi kankernya bukan satu, tapi… dua" ujar Kai sedih.

TESS

Entah sejak kapan mereka semua menitikkan airmata akibat ucapan Kai.

"nah kalkaeyo" Kai pergi meninggalkan uisanim yang menatapnya nanar. Para member mengikuti kemana langkah Kai pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, tampak diwajah mereka binggung arah kaki Kai berhenti. Bukit bintang, tempat pertemuan mereka dengannya.

"hyungi~e sehunni~e bogoshipoyo" ujar Kai namun terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

"huhh wae wae waee? Mengapa aku sakit ini?" ujar Kai lagi memukul dadanya. Para member tahu, diantara mereka semua, Kai adalah orang yang bekerja paling keras diantara mereka, tetapi gara-gara penyakit ini semua usahanya lenyap.

"huhhh sampai kapan kalian disana" ujar Kai entah kesiapa. Tapi para member tahu ucapan itu untuk mereka.

GREPP

Semua member memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"kai~ mengapa kau sembunyikan dari kami eoh? Kita kan Exo we are one, kita semua harus membagi rasa sakit, senang maupun sedih mengapa kau menyimpannya sendiri eoh?" ujar Kris. Mungkin ini pertama kali kita melihat dduizhang seorang namja yang cuek, dingin bisa menangis seperti ini.

"mianhae" ujar Kai.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, mereka melepaskan kecuali Sehun yang masih memeluk Kai.

"aku tahu, kau menolak namja terganteng didunia gara-gara penyakiit ini kan?" ujar Sehun dengan terselip kenarsissannya.

PLETAKK

"yak kau ini, masih gantengan aku tahu. Iya kan, Kai?" Chanyeol memperbaiki ucapan Sehun.

"ani, aku gantengan. Kau itu hyung, gila" timpal Sehun.

"ani, aku"

"aku"

"CUKUPP. Huhh huhh sudah-sudah disini aku yang agntengan" ujar Baekhyun.

"MWOO? Hahaha kau itu tidak ganteng Baekki kau itu Cantik. Hahaha" ujar Chanyeol.

"yak awas kalian"

TBC

Singkatan cerita lanjutan SLS. Mian baru update, kalau mau lanjutannya lebih lengkap di chap ini jgn lupa review ya. Gamshabnida, Annyeong.


End file.
